1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable spas and, more particularly, to a spa which may be installed either in the ground or above the ground without hindering access to the technical equipment necessary for operation of the spa.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, there have been two distinct types of spas, permanent in-ground spas and portable spas that can be installed either above or below the ground. In-ground spas consist essentially of a shell installed in the ground that includes hydro-jets around its perimeter designed to circulate heated water within the spa. Plumbing to the hydro-jets must be installed underground and routed to the spa from a remote maintenance area which houses the necessary technical equipment, such as the pumps, heaters, filters and valves. While in-ground spas are generally considered more aesthetically pleasing than portable spas, they are also relative expensive and time consuming to install and are virtually impossible to remove and subsequently install at a different location.
Portable spas are usually stand-alone upright structures in which the water reservoir and all of the plumbing and technical equipment are within a single self-contained unit. These spas are advantageous in that they are easily installed above the ground without excavating the ground, and they can be moved to another location with little or no damage to the spa itself. Since portable spas are typically about three to four feet tall, a deck, or at least a set of stairs, is often built around the top of the spa to enhance the spa""s appearance as well as provide easier accessibility for the user.
In some cases, owners of portable spas will install the spa below ground level to simulate the appearance of a permanent in-ground spa. However, the current industry rules governing underground installation of portable spas requires excavation of a hole larger than the spa itself, and the construction of a retaining wall or other suitable barrier to keep the pressure of the surrounding earth off the side walls of the spa. This undesirably adds to the installation expense and requires construction of a deck or the like to cover the gap between the top of the spa and the retaining wall.
Portable spas have traditionally provided access to the technical equipment (i.e., pumps, heater, etc.) through an equipment access door in one of the side walls of the spa. If the spa is installed above the ground, with a deck built around the spa, the deck must include a door or hole in one side to reach the spa""s equipment access door. This has the disadvantage that it detracts from the appearance of the deck while increasing the expense. It also may be inconvenient to maintain or repair the spa""s equipment, since one must crawl under the deck.
Similar disadvantages arise when a portable spa is installed below ground level. In these cases, the retaining wall in the excavated hole must be considerably wider than the spa itself to provide room to reach the spa""s equipment access door at the side of the spa. Not only is the cover for this hole (in the deck between the spa and the retaining wall) usually unattractive, but the hole itself poses a potential safety hazard.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a universal portable spa than can be installed either above the ground or below the ground, while simultaneously providing access to the technical equipment, and without sacrificing appearance and safety. There has also existed a need for a portable spa that is easier to install, repair and maintain. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides further related advantages.
The present invention provides a spa for use in heating and circulating water in the form of a self-contained unit having all of the equipment necessary for operation of the spa. The spa is capable of either above-ground installation in the manner of a portable spa or direct in-ground installation in the manner of a permanently installed spa. In either case, regardless of the manner of installation, access to the equipment for operation of the spa is convenient and not hindered in any way.
The spa comprises a reservoir for holding water and an outer wall surrounding the reservoir. An equipment bay containing all of the equipment necessary for operation of the spa is located in and accessible from an opening of the top portion of the spa between the outer wall and the reservoir. A cover over the opening to the equipment bay is opened from the top portion of the spa to permit access to all of the equipment in the equipment bay. Thus, access to the equipment is provided in a safe and convenient fashion, free of any obstructions that may be around the outer wall at the side of the spa.
In one aspect of the invention, the opening to the equipment bay is provided in a substantially horizontal coping that joins the reservoir to the outer wall. When the cover is closed, it may be sealed to the opening in a substantially water-tight manner so that the equipment in the equipment bay, such as a heater, pump and related control equipment, can be free of water intrusion. The spa also includes a water filter in a filtration compartment normally flooded with water from the reservoir, and filter cartridges for filtering impurities from the water. The filtration compartment is normally separated from the equipment which may be housed in a separate equipment compartment, and the two compartments need not be covered by the same cover. However, for convenience, the two compartments may be located side-by-side and share a common cover.
In another aspect of the invention, reinforcing means are provided between the outer wall and the reservoir for supporting the outer wall against deformation from external forces. When the spa is installed below ground level, the reinforcing means withstands the external forces from excavated ground that is in direct contact with, and therefore applies pressure directly against, the outer wall. The reinforcing means may comprise a plurality of internal support elements, it may comprise a dense foam material, or it may comprise a combination of both.
In one embodiment of the reinforcing means, the support elements comprise a framework including a plurality of horizontal bottom support elements, a plurality of horizontal top support elements, and a plurality of vertical support elements that connect the bottom support elements to the top support elements. A plurality of bracing elements connected at an angle between the vertical support elements and the horizontal bottom support elements assist in supporting the framework and, thus, the outer wall against deformation from lateral external forces. This framework may be comprised of pressure-treated wood or other suitable materials.
In an alternative form of the invention, the opening to the equipment bay may be provided in the outer wall at a side of the spa. A shield is provided over the opening that can, like the reinforcing means, withstand deformation from external forces, for example, from the ground surrounding the spa. The shield is spaced from the opening such that the spa can be installed below ground level, and the equipment bay can be accessed by removing the cover over the opening.
The spa of the present invention is extremely versatile, as it can be installed either above ground or below ground level, while still providing a means to access the equipment necessary to operate the spa. Access to the equipment is both convenient and safe, and the overall appearance of the spa and its surrounding environment can be made to be as aesthetically pleasing as possible.
For example, if the spa is installed above the ground, a wood deck may be constructed around the spa, without requiring a side access door or a top access door in the deck, since access to the equipment bay can be reached from the top of the spa. Similarly, the spa can be installed directly in the ground and the excavated earth can be applied directly to the side of the spa, to simulate the appearance of a permanent in ground spa. No retaining walls or other type of barriers are needed. Thus, the resulting spa has enhanced utility, as it may be portable or permanently installed at the option of the user. It is also relatively easy and inexpensive to install, repair and maintain, without any underground pipes and attendant problems from leaks or the like.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.